Yours Truly
by AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown
Summary: Tamaki leaves Haruhi and the Hosts to join the army. All she has to keep in contact with him are these letters. Will they show for anything though?
1. November 21, 2010

_Haruhi,_

I can't tell you how sorry I am…

I understand this is confusing but, I had to leave. Grandmother disconnected my assets, Father kicked me out, and Mother…passed. I had nowhere. This military was my only option, and here, I'm doing so much good anyway. I promise I'll come home safe. It's might not be for a while but…when I come home, there will be some things I'll need to tell you Haruhi.

Yours Truly,

_Tamaki_


	2. November 26, 2010

_Tamaki,_

No, we're not mad at you for leaving. We're upset you left without explanation. We care about you and when you leave us like that without word, we're bound to get upset. I'm sorry about everything that's happened sempai. I really wish you would come back and make everything _somewhat_ normal again….Well _your_ version of normal anyway.

Yours Truly

_Haruhi_


	3. December 8, 2010

_Haruhi,_

I hope I can come home soon too, but it seems like they're sending us to extensive training. I assumed that would happen. I think we have to go and actually fight out there Haruhi. I might not be home for a while. You're the only one I've actually kept contact with since I've left so please, tell everyone I'm okay. I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be home asap. Tell everyone else I said that too. I still have those things I need to say…

Yours Truly,

_Tamaki_


	4. December 15, 2010

_Tamaki,_

That's enough. We've all tried to put up and be okay with your leaving, but that's crossing the line. You cannot go out there and fight. We personally will come and get you! _I'll_ personally come and get you. Don't be an idiot Tamaki, please. We can't risk losing you. I'm not showing the guys that letter, because you WILL come home safe.

Yours Truly,

_Haruhi_


	5. December 18, 2010

_Haruhi,_

I'm sorry… They're sending me out to fight. I know you're worried. We're leaving in two weeks, so I can send a few more letters. But after I leave, they won't come as much. This doesn't change anything though. I promise I'll come home safe. I might have to tell you what I had to say through letter, and I can't tell you how badly that hurts. I promise I'll explain but for now, try not to worry. I'll see you soon.

Yours Truly,

_Tamaki_


	6. December 24, 2010

_Tamaki,_

It's funny… I got you a great Christmas gift and prepared everything for you and the Host Club to come for dinner… I suppose me finally being prepared for everyone meant that plans were doomed to change anyway. I'm trying very very hard not to be angry Tamaki. I just want you to come home so we can forget about this nonsense. Please, tell them you made a mistake…Tell them to send you home, tell them anything. Just don't go and fight. It's dangerous, and we can't lose you like this. I hope someone there can knock some sense into you, because you obviously don't care about how I feel… Merry Christmas Tamaki.

Yours Truly,

_Haruhi_


	7. December 27, 2010

_Haruhi,_

You can't honestly think I don't care! I care more than you know. I'm afraid for everyone there worrying about me. I know that anything I say to you will just anger you more with me Haruhi, but all I really can say is, don't be afraid. I know you have a lot to fear with me gone. Law school, thunder storms, the twins, but I promise I'll come home okay! You know I'm a fighter Haruhi! Please don't be angry anymore…You have a face meant to smile…I miss you.

Yours Truly,

_Tamaki_

_P.s._

_I love you_


	8. January 2, 2011

_Tamaki,_

…I could spend a million years trying to comprehend that letter, and nothing would make a hint of sense. You left, even though you love me? How do you think that makes me feel? Do you honestly think that that's okay with me? Why are you there? Why won't you just come home? Please come home. I miss you too.

Yours Truly,

_Haruhi_

P.s. I love you


	9. January 8, 2011

_Haruhi,_

In life I've come to learn that the most important thing to know is to learn to love, and accept love in return. In all of my life, a single note has made my world better. I know I'm a selfish greedy rich bastard, but if you're still there waiting for me, I'd be okay with that. I know it feels as though I'm betraying you, but when I come home, I'll collect a veteran's fund. So I have money to launch a future. With you, if you'd be alright with that. Everything will fall into place Haruhi. I promise.

Yours Truly,

_Tamaki_

p.s. I love you


	10. January 15, 2011

_Tamaki,_

"To laugh often and love much... to appreciate beauty, to find the best in others, to give one's self... this is to have succeeded."

I can abide by that law as long as I can wait for you. I'm waking up to see this world, and praying you come home okay. I won't pry for you to come home right now. Though, I sound selfish as well, I know you won't come home any sooner if I beg you. So I won't. I'll wait patiently for you and only hope you will come home soon. Please come home soon. Sorry last time I promise. But honestly, stay safe and write back soon… I know you will try your best. And yes, I would very much so, love to start a life with you Tamaki. I miss you a lot.

Yours Truly,

_Haruhi_

P.s.

I love you.


	11. January 20, 2011

_Tamaki,_

It's come to my attention that you've remained in contact with this Fujioka girl. Obviously, disowning you and kicking you out of our home has done nothing for you. I did what I did to teach you that love only gets you so far. I'm having the girl stationed at a new location Tamaki. Where, I will not tell you. This is for the best you know. Also, I suggest you find a way to come home quick. This good will toward our country bit is much too robust for you. We will reinstate you into this family if you come home and forget all about your 'love'. If you know what's good for you, and your family, you'll work hard to become heir. Remember Tamaki, this is what's best. Her commoner lifestyle and repulsive taste will drive you into the ground.

Sincerely

_Your Grandmother_


	12. January 28, 2011

_Grandmother,_

With all due respect,

…Oh that was right; I have no reason to respect you! You detached me from the best things in my life; you kicked me out of my family, not to mention how you treated Haruhi. I tried my _hardest_ to gain your acceptance, though it was worthless. I don't need it and I certainly don't need to be a part of your family. For my friends, for Haruhi, I'd give it up in a heartbeat. And before you begin to rant about me not feeling this way earlier, I did, however it was pointless to fight you because I knew you would take juristic measures though I never once thought you would be so low as to remove me from my family. I'm free now. From you, and from all binds to the Suoh company. I need nothing from you, and if Haruhi has been relocated, you forget, I have the Hitachiin's Ootori's, Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's on my side to find her. You have_ nothing_ over my head anymore. There is nothing you can use, do, or say to make me respect you again. You Grandmother have truly lost the single person who put up with you because they loved you. All you do is make everyone fear you so they obey you. Well not me. Not anymore. When I come home, when I get what I came here for, I _will_ marry Haruhi with veteran funding and a start off business. Congratulations Grandmother. It's over.

Yours Truly,

_Tamaki_


	13. February 8, 2011

_Tamaki,_

Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Now that you've shown how you truly feel toward this family, I can shamelessly tell you, your little friends are all currently on my side with this. Whether they want to be or not, their family's social standings are at stake. I'm glad we've had the time to talk this way Tamaki. I now know how insolent and wretched it is to have thought of you as an _asset_. Don't worry though, Fujioka, Haruhi is very safe and well under our constant eye. No letters go in, no letters get out. I'm sorry it had to be this hard for you, but you bought it upon yourself.

Yours Truly,

_Grandmother_


	14. February 18, 2011

_Tamaki,_

Well, we're finally aware of your situation, though you certainly didn't rush to tell us. My father is doing all he can to find loop holes in Haruhi's contract of payment to her school. Of course your Grandmother has Father's reputation on a thread so I can't very well tell you where Haruhi is. However, if you were to per say…Write a letter to me including a somewhat detailed letter of what you would like to say to Haruhi, I might be able to accidently drop it in the mail. Hypothetically of course. Haruhi will be safe, and we will find a way to fix this situation Tamaki. Also I must add this for everyone else, worded and expressed by Hikaru:

_You idiotic bastard, how could you leave the Host Club in ruins without a word, then romance Haruhi behind our backs!? You have a family here that cares and we don't want to end up losing 'Daddy' or so you'd call yourself. _

I thought I'd throw that in there for the Host Club. Now remember what I said before.

Warm Regards

_**Kyouya**_


	15. February 27, 2011

_Haruhi,_

I can't tell you what a relief it is to write to you. I've missed hearing from you. The Host Club has made you aware of the situation right? Well as you might've heard, we're finding a way around all of this. I'm doing as much as possible from my location here but even so, it might not be enough. This has probably got you scared to death; I can't imagine what she's put you through…If you haven't been made aware of the situation, than disregard all of this. But I _will_ keep my promise Haruhi. I will come home to you and everyone safe and sound…And we can start a new life away from it all. I'm determine to fix this whole thing, with help from the club of course. Please be well and continue doing what you're doing. Worry as little as possible and tell everyone that I said thank you and I am eternally grateful. This may be my last letter for a while Haruhi so try not to forget me.

Yours Truly

_Tamaki_

P.s.

I love you.


	16. March 8, 2011

Tamaki,

It's so amazing to hear from you… To know that you're still alive and that you're still safe caused a great wave of relief to crash over me. I know and trust that you will stay safe and that we will ALL put a stop to this. Not just you and Kyouya-Sempai. I would never forgive myself if I was actually a "damsel in distress". My professors, along with Kyouya-Sempai and the Host Club have been searching through everything to find a loophole. I think I might've found something, but I'm not positive. We'll just have to wait right? Time can only tell.

Other than that, how are you there? Are you close to the end? I just want to know when you'll be home. I miss you Tamaki. I love you, so much more than you know.

Yours Truly,

Haruhi

P.s.

I love you


	17. March 29, 2011

Haruhi,

It's been a while since I've written, I know and I'm so terribly sorry.

Please know forever that you're in my thoughts. I'm pretty sure that I'll be done soon. You can trust in that. And as soon as I'm home we can start our lives together.

It seems like only yesterday that we were classmates at Ouran Academy. Such distant memories seem to be the sweetest. I can only imagine how angry you must be at me for getting you into this mess with my Grandmother. I feel like this is my entire fault.

I know it is, but I'd like to pretend it's not while I'm here. When I'm home, you can blame me all you want. (I hope that made you laugh.)

I could write a novel and then some, and I'd still not be able to describe how much I miss you.

Grandmother and Kyouya have been sending me letters about your situation. It's honestly breaking my heart Haruhi. I'm doing my best for all of you out here. Please believe in me.

I'll be home to you soon.

Yours Truly,

Tamaki

P.s.

_I love you_


End file.
